The Doctor's TARDIS
The Doctor's TARDIS was the time vehicle, spaceship and residence of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Technical data Control systems Interior design Main control room The main control room (also known as the console room or the cabin) was the flight deck and operations centre of the TARDIS. The central feature of the room was the console, which housed the ship's control and guidance systems. It was customarily the first room accessible from the main door. At the the time of the Doctor's first incarnation, there where two alcoves lined up between the internal doors and the main door on the wall opposite the scanner and the fault locator. These alcoves stored an astral map, a first aid kit, specimen boxes (including one with a spider), an Anglepoise lamp and a door control activated by the Doctor's ring. (DW: "The Web Planet") Prior to it being relocated to the common room, the food machine was situated in a corner of the room. (DW: "The Mutants", "Inside the Spaceship") At the time of the Doctor's third incarnation, a locker that contained a device used to record the ship's log was located up against one of the room's walls, with a fold-out bed concealed within the wall itself. (DW: "Planet of the Daleks") Second control room Power room Ancillary power station Cloister Room Sickbay Kitchen Scullery Bathrooms There were at least three bathrooms aboard the TARDIS, each one being located in a different direction from the control room. (DW: "The Curse of the Black Spot") Workshop While the TARDIS was stalled midway between Cetus and Sculptor, Peri Brown found a copy of the TARDIS Type 40 Handbook propping open a vent in the workshop. (DW: "Vengeance on Varos") Living quarters Common room Susan, Barbara and Vicki's room Romana's room When a dimensional anomaly was caused by the Doctor's TARDIS materialising around another TARDIS, the Doctor was forced to jettison Romana's room to find the power to dematerialise. (DW: "Logopolis") Adric and Turlough's room Nyssa and Tegan's room Amy and Rory's room Recreational facilities Karaoke bar Library Squash courts Swimming pool Zero Room Storage facilities Attic Boot cupboard Cricket dressing room Limbo area Storage hold While onboard the TARDIS in between his departure from Telos and his arrival on Varos, the Doctor accidentally jettisoned three quarters of the storage hold. (DW: "Vengeance on Varos") Storeroom 14D Located in the rear area Storeroom 23A Storeroom, Level 23B Wardrobe The wardrobe of the TARDIS was very extensive and, by the time of the Doctor's tenth incarnation, spanned multiple floors. (DW: "Inside the Spaceship", "The Christmas Invasion") In his ninth incarnation, the Doctor would give the directions from the control room to the wardrobe as: "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left." (DW: "The Unquiet Dead") When asked by Steven Taylor if he had the right clothes for them to blend in with 16th century Parisians, the Doctor told him that he would be surprised by what he had in his wardrobe. (DW: "The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve") During the flight that saw them arrive in the priory owned by Marcus Scarman in 1911, Sarah Jane Smith showed the Doctor a dress previously worn by Victoria Waterfield that she had found in the wardrobe. (DW: "Pyramids of Mars") Upon landing on Castrovalva, Nyssa - having herself just dressed in new clothing - noted that there was a whole room of clothes if Tegan Jovanka wanted to change. (DW: "Castrovalva") Internal transportation Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: (every serial and episode except for "Mission to the Unknown", "Doctor Who and the Silurians", "The Sea Devils", "The Sontaran Experiment", "Genesis of the Daleks" and "Midnight") *Torchwood: "End of Days" (sound of materialisation) *The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"Secrets of the Stars" (archive footage only) **"The Mad Woman in the Attic" **"The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith" **"Death of the Doctor" **"The Man Who Never Was" (illustration and model) *Children in Need: **"Doctor Who: Children in Need" **"Time Crash" *Meanwhile in the TARDIS: **"Scene 1" **"Scene 2" *Comic Relief: **"Space" **"Time" *Prequels: **"Prequel to Let's Kill Hitler" **"Prequel to The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe" **"Asylum of the Daleks Prequel" *Night and the Doctor: **"Bad Night" **"Good Night" **"First Night" **"Last Night" *Pond Life: **"April" **"May" (sound of materialisation) **"July" **"August" References *Doctor Who'': **"Genesis of the Daleks" **"Midnight" Background Category:TARDISes